The Affair
by LeviRivaille933012
Summary: Whitney and Lana break it off. Martha just divorced with Jonathan recently too. When Whitney's car crashes Martha goes to check on him and make sure he's alright. It is then that something sparked. Explicit content. Martha/ Whitney. Don't like Don't read.


Note: This is for 27 it is a Martha/Whitney story so if you don't like don't read. It will also have some explicit scenes so again if you don't like don't read.

(Martha's POV)

There was an incredibly loud screeching noise and next to me Clark gasped loudly. "Clark what is it?" I asked.

"Mom stop the car." he said.

"What is it Clark?" I asked again.

"Whitney's car just flipped." he said.

I stopped the car immediately and watched as Clark rushed him to the hospital. I sighed loudly as I leaned back against the seat. I sat like that for a good ten minutes before turning around to head back to the hospital. I had to at least check on him to see if he was okay. The car came to a halt and I shut off the car. Hugging myself to block out the warm air, I ran into the building feeling the immediate warmth.

I walked over to the counter and a kind young lady watched me approach. She had straight, shoulder length, back hair and a sweet smile. "How may I help you?" she asked.

"I'm looking for Whitney Fordman. He was just admitted in here a little while ago."

"Down the hall on the left. Room 19." she said smiling.

"Thank you."

I walked down the corridor and shuddered. I always hated being in hospitals. They always gave me a sense of overwhelming doom. I looked left and right trying to find room 19. I ran straight into Lana. "Hey Miss Kent."

"Hey."

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I was looking for Whitney's room."

"Why would you need to go there?"

"Well." I paused. "Clark was the one who found him and we pulled over. I don't know how Clark go here but he did and I wanted to check up on him."

"Oh. Well then just follow me." she said frowning. I nodded and followed her down the corridor and into room 19.

"Thanks."

"No problem." she said before turning and leaving.

Clark walked over to me looking exhausted. "They say that he's gonna be fine." Clark said.

"That's good news."

Me and Clark continued our conversation, completely oblivious to the fact that Whitney was wide awake.

(Whitney's POV)

I knew that my relationship with Lana was starting to fall apart but I had to keep up my reputation. I had to pretend that I was pissed when Clark was hitting on her. It wasn't until I was hit by a rushing truck, taken to the hospital, and lying in bed for me to realize that it was even worse than I thought. Just before she left she had decided to break up with me because she didn't think that it was working out between the two of us. I definitely agreed but decided against saying that outright.

I watched as she left and Clark entered. "What are you doing here?" I scowled.

"Well I was the one who found you and brought you here so I figured the least I could do was check up on you." he said.

"Oh well in that case thanks."

"Whatever." he mumbled sitting down in the chair.

A few minutes later Martha came in and I couldn't help but realize her beauty. How have I not noticed this before? The way her hair fell in her face and cascaded into her eyes. The way her brown eyes seemed to sparkle in the light. Her plump lips as she smiled and the way her whole face lit up as she did so.

It was then that I realized the reason why my relationship with Lana was failing. It was because I stopped wanting to date someone my age. I guess I preferred woman that were older. They definitely had more experience. I chuckled lightly at the thought that passed through my mind.

My chuckle brought both Clark and Martha's gaze over to my face. Her eyes widened and I couldn't help but wonder what I looked like. "Is there something wrong with my face?" I asked. Clark chuckled and his mother asked what was so funny.

"Classic Whitney, worrying about his face while lying in a hospital." he said shaking his head. Martha walked over to me and sat down at the edge of the bed.

"No honey, your face is fine."

"And this is my cue to leave before I barf." Clark said leaving.

As soon as he left I looked at her. "Why?" I starrted. I didn't know if I wanted an answer to this question. I decided to ask anyway. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I honestly don't know."

The doctor came in moments later explaining that everything was going to be okay and that it was alright for me to go home. "Thanks doc."

"Let's hope nothing like that happens again."

"Let's hope."

Martha helped me up and helped me into the car and we began driving home. "Something's troubling you. What is it?" she asked.

"Lana just broke up with me." I said. That wasn't really it but I knew she would by it. She placed a reassuring hand on my knee to let me know that it was okay. I looked at her and she stared back for a few moments. I didn't really realize but we had pulled off to the side of the road by now.

We both inched forward until our lips connected. It started out slow but quickly turned into a needy, sloppy kiss. I pushed her chest as we both backed up to breathe and something sparked. Once more our lips crashed in a frenzied kiss. She moved me onto her lap and I rocked my hips into her. She let out a moan. I moaned in response and from there it got more heated.

We pulled apart from our kiss just long enough for our shirts to be tugged over our heads. Then our lips crashed again and my rolling hips picked up the pace. "Pants." she panted.

I continued kissing her, tracing her jawline down to her neck as I unfastened my pants. I reached my arms around her and pulled her closer to me. She reached down and found my member. Grasping it in both hands she began to pump as I unfastened her pants as well as her bra. She continued pumping and I moaned loudly as I fondled her chest.

We tumbled over to the backseat and she lied down ready for me. "Sure?" I asked huskily.

She nodded and I pushed myself inside of her. She yelled with delight and smiled. She cried through the pain, of course they weren't tears of pain... they were tears of joy. I leaned down and licked them off of her cheek and she needily brought my mouth into a kiss as I pumped into her. The only noises to be heard were the sound of skin slapping against skin and our loud moans and shouts of pleasure.

"F-faster." she panted and I picked up the pace. "W-whitney I'm close." she shrieked. "Just let it out baby. Let it out." I said. I too was reaching my peak. "F-faster please." she begged. I gladly obliged and picked up the pace. Then I found my release and tumbled off of her. My member was still insider her warm now sticky walls and I wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
